1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder in a single-lens reflex camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a known view finder of a single-lens reflex camera, as shown in FIG. 3, an image (light) of an object which is transmitted through a photographing lens is reflected by a quick return mirror (first mirror) to be formed on a focusing glass 1, so that the focused image is reflected by an upper roof reflecting surface 3 of a pentagonal roof prism 2 and a front third reflecting surface 4 thereof. Then, reflected light is incident upon a magnifying glass (eye piece) 5 to obtain an erect image. The pentagonal roof prism 2 is covered by an upper cover 6 which wholly covers an upper part of a camera body.
The pentagonal roof prism is, however, heavy and costly. Instead of such a heavy and expensive pentagonal roof prism, it is known to use a cavity type of pentagonal mirror, in which only portions corresponding to the roof reflecting surface and the third reflecting surface are made of reflecting mirrors, in a view finder. The cavity type pentagonal mirror, in which the reflecting surfaces of the prism are replaced with the reflecting mirrors, is lighter and less expensive than the pentagonal roof prism, since the pentagonal mirror is hollow, unlike the pentagonal roof prism which has of a glass body.